Surrogate
by TitanWolf
Summary: Sequel to Monotonous. Hinata is surprised when Naruto shows up at her apartment with a new puppy. caring for the little thing, she shows her softer side.


**Surrogate**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

She knew something was wrong when she stepped through the door. Usually Belle, her Boston Terrier was up on her hind legs, whining and crying to show Hinata that she had been missed terribly. After slipping out of her shoes Hinata peeked around the corner to her bedroom, and saw why. Belle was sitting in the far corner, facing the wall, the naughty corner.

"Belle, mommy's home," the sound of Hinata's voice brought the dog's head around to look at her, before turning back around and began whining pitifully that sent a wave of pain through Hinata's chest. "You did something naughty didn't you?"

More sad whining was the only response she received. Walking into the living room she looked at the carnage that lay all over the floor. Pillow stuffing was everywhere, all over the floor, on the couch, and somehow, up on the TV. Hinata began cleaning the mess up, soon she found a shredded grey pillow that had a picture of her and Naruto ironed on it. She smiled despite her favorite pillow being destroyed, Belle didn't like Naruto, which was ironic, since he was the one who got her for Hinata.

After throwing the pillow in the trash, Hinata made her way back to the bedroom to find Belle in the same spot. The dog began to whine again as Hinata approached.

"Belle, did you destroy mommy's pillow?" Hinata asked softly, the terrier seemed to slump slightly, guilty as charged it said. "I'm not mad, you can come out of the naughty corner."

The dog didn't budge, she only began to whine again, and no amount of talking and petting would get her to move. Sighing to herself, Hinata stood up. It was time to play dirty. Going back to the living room, Hinata hunted around until she found what she was looking for. A green monster that squeaked. She squeezed it several times, and waited.

"Belle," she called, as she squeaked the toy again. "Harvey wants to play with you."

Soon, Belle's head peeked around the corner and looked at Hinata with a look of sadness, that said she expected to be yelled at. But; Hinata continued to squeak Harvey until Belle finally came to her and grabbed a hold with her teeth, and began a tug-of-war.

After several minutes Hinata relented and released her hold, Belle shook the toy back and forth wildly, causing it to squeak several times. The dog soon dropped the toy and came to Hinata to shower her with kisses, that showed she was sorry. A knocking at the door caught Hinata's attention. Getting up she walked to the door and opened it to reveal a blonde in an orange leather jacket.

'Where did he find that thing?' she thought to herself. Something warm brushed by her leg, looking down she was surprised to see a Black Lab puppy. Kneeling down she picked up the wriggling puppy. "Naruto, who's this?"

Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips with his, causing her toes to curl.

"I thought you could use another baby," he said. "Belle needs company while you work at the hospital. His names Rex."

Stepping inside the apartment, Naruto swung the door shut behind him. Hinata turned to put Rex on the floor, and when she turned back, Naruto picked her up effortlessly, and shoved her against the wall, before kissing her roughly again. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Hinata pulled him closer, and opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. A yelp from the living room caused them to stop suddenly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, as he let her down on the floor. "Lets go find out."

Both peeked around the corner to see Belle had pinned Rex under her leg and was licking him. Hinata snickered as the tiny puppy tried to wiggle free from Belle but; the larger dog wouldn't allow it.

"Oh that's so cute!" she said, as Naruto's hand slid around her waist.

"Well, their having fun," he said, before turning slightly, and sliding his other hand up underneath her shirt to grab her breast. "Now where were we?"

She moaned softly as Naruto's other hand slithered down into her pants, and his index and middle finger slid into her.

"I think we were right about here," she whispered huskily, as she undid his belt and reached down to grab his stiffening member, and began to stroke it.

[[WARNING LEMON]]

To validate you are of age and allowed to see this sexy and incredibly hot content click enter.

[Enter]

[[LEMON OVER]]

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he pulled his pants on, before leaning forward and kissing her again. "It's my day off so we can hang out all day."

Hinata uncharacteristically smirked.

"Do you think you can 'keep up' all day?" she teased, causing Naruto to smirk.

"I think you'll be surprised," he said, kissing her again. "See you tomorrow."

As the door swung shut, Hinata turned the lock, and went back to check on Belle and Rex. Peking around the corner, she smiled at the sight before her. Belle was lying on her side, letting Rex suckle from her.

"Good girl Belle," Hinata said, as she walked into the room the dog looked at her with a look of apprehension as the girl knelt and picked Rex up. "But; you don't have any milk. Come on, lets feed this little guy."

Hinata glanced over her shoulder to see Belle following closely behind her. Setting Rex on the ground, Hinata opened the refrigerator and got out the milk. Opening the cabinet, she dug around until she found the baby bottle she'd used for Belle. Filling it with milk she placed it in the microwave, and set it for 25 seconds.

"You'll be ok," Hinata said, as Rex tried to stand on the slippery floor, but; kept flopping on his belly. When the microwave dinged, she pulled the bottle out and turned it upside down, and tested it on her underarm. "The milk ready."

Picking Rex up again she carried him to the living room, and sat down on the couch. She fed him while holding him in the crook of her arm like a baby, while Belle sat on the floor, with her head laying in Hinata's lap.

"That's a good baby," she crooned, as Rex continued to drink from the bottle with vigor, Naruto probably didn't feed him yet.

She began to hum.

Like a new mother taking care of her baby.

**END**


End file.
